Feeling emotions
by otakufan375
Summary: Ayano planned on killing Osana but she decided to let her live since Osana offered her a chance to feel emotions on her own without Taro's presence
1. Making a deal

Ayano Aishi was stalking her precious senpai, Taro Yamada. But he was spending time with his childhood friend, Osana Najimi. Ayano knew that Osana had a crush on Taro but she wouldn't admit it at all. Ayano was thinking of killing anyone who had a crush on her senpai because she believed that he only belonged to her. For the longest time she wasn't able to feel any emotions at all. The first time she felt something was when she met senpai. She was willing to do anything to make senpai love her, she even thought about killing but she kicked that thought right out of her head. She met Info-chan who pushed her to killing anyone around the campus who had a crush on senpai.

Ayano didn't kill anyone yet but she already knew who her first target was going to be and that target was going to be Osana. Ayano was able to put a letter in Osana's locker to ask her to meet her on the roof. As soon as Osana came to the roof she felt something pierce her neck. She fell unconscious and the Ayano brought her back to her house and tied her up in her basement. When Osana came to she looked around and looked around to see where she was.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Osana asked

"You're in my basement" A voice called out

Osana turned to see who it was that spoke to her. She saw a girl around her age with emotionless eyes and black hair that's tied in a ponytail. Osana recognized the girl immediately. She saw this girl stalking Taro and she thought that she was really creepy. But now she believes that this girl is completely insane. Osana didn't even know the girl's name.

"Who are you?" Osana asked

"My name is Ayano Aishi and you're Osana Najimi" Ayano said

"How do you know my name?" Osana asked

Osana was scared of this girl because she could tell that she was really dangerous.

"I have ways of getting information" Ayano said

"Why did you kidnap me?" Osana asked

"To torture and kill you of course" Ayano said

Osana went pale when she heard what this insane psycho was planning to do to her.

"Why?" Osana asked

Osana tried to stay as calm as possible. She didn't want this girl to see her being scared.

"Because you're in love with the same person that I love and because of that you have to die" Ayano said

"What are talking about? I don't love anyone" Osana lied

"Don't lie to me! You love senpai and I can't let you live because of that" Ayano said

"Senpai? Who are you talking about? Give me a name" Osana said

"I'm talking about Taro Yamada" Ayano said

Osana gasped when she heard that this psycho was in love with her childhood friend.

"The only one he belongs to is me and no one else. If anyone tries to take him away from me than they'll die" Ayano said

"You're a murderer!" Osana yelled

"Not yet, you're gonna be my first kill victim" Ayano said

Ayano took out a knife and started to walk towards Osana. Osana panicked and tried to stop her from getting any closer.

"Wait! If I promise to stay away from him will you let me go?" Osana asked

"I would if I could trust you but I can't trust you do I'm gonna have to decline that offer of yours" Ayano said

Osana knew that she was going to die but before she did she wanted to know one thing.

"Wait! Before you kill me can I ask you something?" Osana asked

"Very well, ask away" Ayano said

"Why do you love Taro? What made you like him in the first place?" Osana asked

Ayano looked away from Osana for a minute before she turned back to her. She decided to tell Osana the truth about her obsession with Taro.

"He makes me feel things" Ayano said

Osana was confused about her reply to her question. What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean by that?" Osana asked

"For the longest time I've never been able to feel anything at all. I was never able to feel any emotions at all. But then one day I was running to school and saw senpai. I don't know why but for some reason he made me feel an emotion for the very first time. He made feel like a human and I need him to be with me at all times so I can feel emotions. That's why I like him" Ayano said

Osana was speechless to hear that this girl was emotionless for a very long time. Osana listened as she continued her story.

"I never had friends because of my lack of emotions and senpai is the only one who can grant me feelings. I don't have a grudge against you but you need to die so I can love him" Ayano said

"How do you think Taro would feel if he found out that you killed me? What if he found out that you're crazy?" Osana asked

"He'll never find out" Ayano said

"You don't have to do this Ayano" Osana said

"What are talking about?" Ayano asked

"You don't have to be a murderer! Please think about what you're doing! Murder is not the answer! Do you really think that this will get you what you want? If Taro finds out that you're a killer he wouldn't want to be with you, he would be scared of you! Please reconsider what you're about to do! If you go down this path than you'll never be able to return to the same person that you were before! Ayano! I can help you feel emotions on your own without Taro. Just give me a chance and I can try to help you" Osana said

Ayano looked her captive with a blank face. She already had her knife raised in the air and it was in striking position. But she stopped when she heard Osana's speech. Ayano was feeling anger towards the twin tailed girl but she thought about what she had just said and decided to let Osana live for now.

"You caught my attention. Do you think you can teach me what it's like to have feelings?" Ayano asked

"Of course I can, if you just give me a chance than I can give you what you want. I won't call the police I promise" Osana said

Osana even had tears in her eyes. Osana was scared but at the same time she felt sorry for Ayano. If she could transform this girl than she wouldn't have to resort to murder.

"Very well, I'll let you go as long as you promise to do what you promised to do" Ayano said

"I promise" Osana said

Ayano put the knife away and untied Osana and led her to the front door. Osana sighed with relief and headed for home. She really hoped that she could help that girl.


	2. The ritual

Osana scheduled her appointment with Ayano on the weekend and she decided to schedule it at her house. Osana was nervous because she was going to be with the girl who tried to kill her. Hopefully everything will go smoothly and nothing bad will happen. Osana knew that Ayano needed help. She doubted that an asylum could help. Osana took a deep breath to calm herself down. Osana was in the house by herself and that made her feel uncomfortable. She jumped when she heard her doorbell ring. Osana realized that Ayano was here. Osana looked in the mirror to make sure that she looked presentable. When she was satisfied she went downstairs and opened the door. Ayano was standing right there and was looking at her with her dead fish eyes.

"Good morning Ayano" Osana said

"Good morning Osana" Ayano said

Osana invited her inside and they started the lesson on how to feel emotions.

"Okay, usually the first emotion to feel should be happiness and that usually happens when you're doing something that you enjoy and having fun. So what do you like to do?" Osana asked

"Stalk senpai" Ayano said

"Let's come up with a different answer" Osana said

"I pray at the senpai shrine that I have in my room" Ayano said

Osana was shocked to hear that Ayano had built a shrine dedicated to Taro in her room.

" _Her obsession for Taro is worse than I thought"_ Osana said

"Why don't you tell me what you like to do that doesn't involve senpai" Osana said

"Well, I do like to read manga" Ayano said

"That's good and do you feel anything when you read manga?" Osana asked

"Not really" Ayano said

"What else do you do?" Osana asked

"I play video games" Ayano said

"And how do you feel when you're playing games?" Osana asked

"Nothing" Ayano asked

Osana sighed. This was going to harder than she thought but she wasn't going to give up. If Ayano remains the way she is than she'll just murder anyone who goes near Taro and she really didn't want anyone to die. She had to come up with a way to make her feel emotions but she didn't know what to do. She has never done something like this before and it was tough. Osana had read some manga herself and learned that people who hardly feel anything is called a kudere. But whenever something involves Taro she turns into a yandere. Osana herself was a tsundere but she didn't want to admit that to anyone.

"Hey, let go out to eat somewhere" Osana suggested

"Go out?" Ayano asked

"Yeah, we can go somewhere and have some ice cream. Everyone likes ice cream" Osana said

"Okay" Ayano said

The two girls went to a nearby ice cream shop and town and bought some ice cream. Osana got strawberry flavored ice cream and Ayano got chocolate flavored ice cream. After they were done with their ice cream Osana looked at Ayano to see if anything changed but she saw that her face was exactly the same. Osana was running out of ideas on how to make her feel emotions. She dragged her to the amusement park to see if that would work but it didn't and Osana was started to think about giving up. Ayano went to the restroom while Osana was sitting on a bench waiting for her.

"I'm not sure that I'll be able to change her at all" Osana said to herself

"No matter what we do Ayano just isn't feeling anything at all. If I can't change her than she's gonna kill me and she won't stop there ether. She'll kill anyone who has a crush on Taro and I don't want anyone to die. But it looks like there's nothing I can do. The only way to make sure that everything goes back to normal is for Ayano to die but I don't want it be like that. What can I do?" Osana asked

Ayano came out the bathroom and happened to overhear what Osana just said to herself. She was shocked that Osana was willing to go this far to help her when she just threatened to kill her last week. Ayano was starting to think about Taro for a minute. She was starting to think that what she was feeling for her senpai wasn't love at all. She knew that she was obsessed with him but that was it. The only reason that she liked him was because that he made her feel emotions. She was happy that Osana was trying to help her but she was starting to think that all of this was just a waste of time for both of them.

Ayano went up towards Osana and started to talk to her.

"Osana" Ayano said

Osana looked up and saw that it was Ayano standing in front of her.

"Oh hi Ayano" Osana said

"Let's call it day" Ayano suggested

"What? But we still need to try other thing to make you feel emotions" Osana said

"Listen Osana, I really appreciate you trying to help me but I don't think it's possible for me to feel anything. Let's just give it up" Ayano said

"But if you stay the way you are than you're gonna be a murder!" Osana said

"Maybe this was my destiny" Ayano said

Osana wanted to argue more but she was running out of things to say. She was started to think that Ayano was right and that she was destined to be a monster. Osana just got an idea. Maybe the reason why she's like this was because of some unnatural.

"Wait maybe there's something else that we can do" Osana said

"What else do you want to try?" Ayano asked

"Let's wait until school. I've got an idea" Osana said

Ayano was wondering what Osana was up to but she decided to go along with Osana's next plan. It was after school and Osana was dragging Ayano to the occult club. Ayano was questioning Osana's plan.

"What does the occult club have to do with me feeling emotions?" Ayano asked

"Just think about it for a minute. There's a possibility that you're possessed by a demon and it's feeding off your emotions. What you feel for Taro might a crush and the demon is letting your emotions through because it wants you to kill others so it can feed off their souls. So were gonna put through a ritual and hope that we can drive it out of your body" Osana said

Ayano had to admit that what Osana said sounded crazy but at the same time it made sense. If she really was possessed by a demon than the only way to banish it from her body was to put herself through a purifying ritual.

Osana and Ayano were at the occult club entrance. They both looked at each other and nodded before they entered the room. They saw that there was one person inside the room and it was a girl names Oka Ruto, the president of the occult club. Oka turned around and saw that there were two unfamiliar faces that had just entered her clubroom.

"Welcome to the occult club. My name is Oka Ruto, the president of the occult club. How can I help you?" Oka said

Osana decided to do the talking since she wasn't sure that Ayano wanted to do the talking.

"Hello, Oka, my name Osana and this girl right here is Ayano and we need your help" Osana said

"How can I help?" Oka asked

"We think that Ayano is possessed by a demon and we were hoping you could perform a ritual that could drive it out of her body" Osana said

"We can do a purifying ritual and we can start right now" Oka said

Oka gather the other members and had them make a circle around Ayano. They started to chant and the diagram in the center of the room started to glow. Oka could sense that Ayano was possessed by a demon that was feeding off of her emotions. The ritual kept going and Ayano was started to feel like something was coming out of her. The demon was now out of her body. It disappeared soon after it was dragged out of its victim's body. Osana went to Ayano and started to shake her awake.

Ayano groaned and sat up. She looked around the room and wondered if the ritual was a success.

"Something came out of your body and we think it was the demon. How do you feel now?' Osana asked

Ayano heard that she was possessed and when she heard that the demon was gone she hugged Osana. Osana was taken by surprise.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Stop it!" Osana said

Ayano pulled away and Osana saw that she had an actual smile on her face. The only difference was that the smile didn't look fake at all. In fact the smile that Ayano was giving her was the real thing. She wasn't pretending to feel emotions at all, she could tell that Ayano was actually feeling emotions.

"It worked! It worked! It worked!" Ayano said

Ayano was happy that she could feel emotions and it was all thanks to Osana and Oka. She thanked them both and ran off somewhere. Osana was happy that she was able to help Ayano and now she didn't have to resort to killing to get Taro.


	3. Making friends

It's been days since Ayano had the demon driven out of her body and she couldn't be happier. Ayano still had a crush on her senpai, Taro. But she wasn't as obsessed with him as she was before. Ayano was now having trouble making friends. She was now a shy girl. She spent most of her life pretending and now that she was feeling real emotions she felt happy and now she was feeling shy. Ayano needed some advice and Osana was the only one that could help her. She went to Osana and asked her for help.

"Osana could you help me with something?" Ayano asked

"What is it?" Osana asked

"How do you make friends?" Ayano asked

Osana stared at her for a moment. She was wondering if Ayano was playing a prank on her. When Osana saw the seriousness in Ayano's eyes she saw that she was serious.

"It's easy to make friends. All you have to do is go up to them and talk to them and if you spend more time with them, the closer you become with that person. That's how you become friends" Osana said

"How do you that?" Ayano asked

"Were you listening to what I was saying?" Osana asked

"I was but I don't where I should start. I don't have any friends yet" Ayano said

"That's where you're wrong. You already have one friend" Osana said

"Really?! Who is it?" Ayano asked

"Me. I'm your first friend" Osana said

Ayano realized that Osana was right. Osana was the one who had helped her with her problems and they were interacting with each other again.

"There you are Osana, I've been looking for you" A voice said

Ayano's eyes went wide when she heard the voice.

" _That voice! It couldn't be"_ Ayano thought

Both girls turned to the direction where the voice came from and saw that it was Taro.

" _It is! It's senpai!"_ Ayano thought in a panic

Ayano hid behind Osana to hide herself from Taro.

"Hey! Ayano what are you doing?" Osana asked in surprise

Taro was in front of Osana and asked her if she was going to eat lunch with him again.

"Are you gonna eat lunch with me again today?" Taro asked

"Of course I am! But I'm not eating lunch with you because I want to or anything" Osana said

"Then let's go" Taro said

Taro noticed that there was a girl that was hiding behind Osana.

"Hello there" Taro said

The only response that Taro got was a squeak. Taro was wondering if the girl was okay. Osana decided to save her.

"This girl is Ayano Aishi. She my new friend" Osana said

"You have a new friend?!" Taro asked in surprise

"Of course I have a new friend! Do you have a problem with that?" Osana asked

"No not at all" Taro said

"Well I think Ayano should join us for lunch" Osana said

"I don't mind her joining us, the more the merrier" Taro said

Ayano remained behind Osana and refused to reveal herself to Taro.

"Hey, what's wrong Ayano?" Taro asked

Ayano couldn't find the courage to talk to Taro. Osana knew this and decided to answer for her.

"She's really shy so it'll take a while for her to get used to you" Osana said

"Oh I see" Taro said

The three of them went to the roof to eat their lunch. Osana had made lunch for Taro like she usually does. Osana also made some lunch for Ayano too.

"Thanks Osana, I can't believe you made some for me as well" Ayano said with a sincere smile on her face.

Osana blushed on her face and tried to deny that she made it out of the kindness if her heart. She went into Tsundere mode.

"I only did it because I thought you wouldn't have anything to eat that's all" Osana said

"You're never honest with your own feelings are you Osana?" Ayano asked with a smile on her face.

"Shut up!" Osana said

Ayano knew that Osana wasn't trying to be mean. She thought that Osana was really cute when she was like this. Ayano felt her heart beat faster when she was thinking about Osana.

" _Huh? Why did my heart beat when I thought of how cute Osana was? Do I have a crush on Osana? I thought I was in love in Taro–senpai"_ Ayano thought

Ayano decided to think about these new feelings when she was back at her house. She was alone for most of the time anyway so she had plenty of time to think about her new feelings towards Osana. They left the roof and went back to their classes. After class Osana tried to have Ayano make some friends. Osana led her to the cooking club's clubroom. Osana knew that Ayano was a good cook because she had tasted some of her cooking and she was impressed. It may even rival her own cooking but Osana wasn't going to admit that.

"If you want to make more friends then you should join a club and I believe that you should join the cooking club" Osana said

"Are you sure that I should do something like this?" Ayano asked

"Of course I'm sure. You can make friends with anyone in the club even the president, Kokona Haruka" Osana said

Ayano decided to give it try. Osana turned around wand was about to leave but Ayano grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Wait! You're not gonna stay here with me?" Ayano asked

"Look Ayano, I can't help with everything. You need to learn to do thing on your own. Trust me. Just believe in yourself. You were doing things on your own when you were still possessed by that demon" Osana said

"But that was back when I had no emotions and now here I am feeling doubtfully about myself. I'm starting to think that getting rid of that demon was a bad choice" Ayano said

Osana grabbed Ayano by her shoulders and gave her a stern look.

"Don't you ever think that! Getting rid of that demon was the best thing that ever happened to you. Not just for yourself but for everyone else as well. If the demon was still inside of you then you would be killing everyone on sight. Trust me Ayano if you believe in yourself then you'll be fine. Whenever you need help I'll be there to help you. Just try doing this on your own to for a change" Osana said

Ayano decided to trust Osana and try to make friends on her own.

"Okay, I'll try" Ayano said

"That's the spirit! Now get in there and make some friends" Osana said

Ayano nodded and went into the clubroom and tried to introduce herself but she found herself freezing in place. There were only two people in the room right now. One girl had purple hair in swirly pigtails. Ayano also noticed that the girl had a very large bust

" _Those are so big. I wonder what she did to make them grow so much_ " Ayano thought

Ayano noticed that there was another girl with light blue hair that was put up into normal pigtails. Her bust was a lot smaller than the other girl's was. The purple head noticed that Ayano was standing there and called her out.

"Hey, there" The purple head said

Ayano jumped when she heard the swirly pigtailed girl call out to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kokona asked

"Um, I was hoping that I could join the cooking club" Ayano said

"Well, you're welcome to join the club. I'm Kokona Haruka, the cooking club's president" Kokona said

The girl with normal twin tails spoke up next.

"And I'm Saki Miyu" Saki said

The girls became friends really quickly and that made Ayano really happy. Kokona asked Ayano why she wanted to join. Ayano told her that she wanted to make friends and that she was a really good cook. Kokona had Ayano make something when the other members arrived. Ayano made some food and gave it to the other members of the club. The other members really loved the food that she provided for them and told Ayano that her cooking might rival or even surpass hers. Ayano was happy to hear that so many people really enjoyed her cooking.

Dusk was approaching and everyone was going home. Ayano was approaching the school gate and was surprised to see that Osana was there as well.

"Well there you are" Osana said

"Osana" Ayano said

"So how did it go?' Osana asked

"It went very well" Ayano said

"That's good to hear" Osana said

Osana felt her heart beat when she talked to Ayano. She was just as confused about her feeling as Ayano was. She thought that she was in love with her childhood friend, Taro. Osana was going to go over her feelings when she got home. The two girls separated and as soon as Ayano made it home she felt her phone vibrate once which told her that she had received a text from someone. She opened her phone and was surprised to see that it was from her partner Info–chan.

"What's taking you so long to kill Osana?" Info asked

Ayano texted Info her response.

"I don't want to kill her anymore" Ayano said

"You do realize that if you allow her to live then she'll take away your precious senpai" Info said

"That's fine by me. I don't want to kill anyone" Ayano said

"What are saying? What about us?" Info said

"Our partnership no longer exists" Ayano said

"You're making a big mistake" Info said

"No I'm not" Ayano said

"You're gonna regret this decision that you just made" Info said

"I have a feeling that I won't. Goodbye" Ayano said

When that was done and over with Ayano went up to her room and changed into her PJ's. She got into her bed and tried to fall asleep but the thoughts about Osana from earlier prevented her from doing that. After thinking it over she finally went to sleep. Ayano didn't notice that a figure that looked just like her had been watching her ever since she was purified. The dark figured looked exactly like Ayano. The figure went off into the night.


	4. A shadow attacks

Ayano was asleep in her bed. She was having happy dreams about her friends. She heard a loud noise from downstairs. Ayano woke up and wondered what that noise was. She went downstairs to investigate the noise. She looked around and saw that nothing was here. She looked and saw that her door had been forced open. Ayano was starting to feel uneasy. She knew that someone was in her house. She made the decision to back upstairs and call the police.

She made her way towards the stairs but before she could take another step she was grabbed by a couple of hands. Ayano was caught off guard and tried to struggle her way out of the intruder's grasp. Ayano felt her struggles get weaker and weaker. She realized that the intruder also had a rag over a face. Ayano realized that the intruder was using chloroform to subdue her. She tried to struggle more but the more she struggled the weaker she got. She was too weak to even move and passed out from the drug. The intruder dragged her down to the basement and tied her up. The intruder put a piece of cloth in her mouth to prevent her from making too much noise

Ayano woke up and saw that she was in her own basement. She tried to move but she couldn't. She looked at herself and saw that she was tied up. She tried to talk but any noise she tried to make only came out in muffled screams. She tried to free herself but the ropes wouldn't budge.

"So you're finally awake" A voice said

Ayano's eyes went wide. The intruder was still here and was made it even stranger was that the intruder's voice sounded exactly like hers. Ayano looked forward and saw that she was looking at herself in a mirror. In front of her was a girl that looked exactly like her. She didn't know what was going on or why this look alike was in her house. The only difference between the two of them was that the intruder had red eyes.

"You're probably wondering who I am right?" The intruder asked

Ayano nodded and the intruder smiled at her.

"I'm you or to be more precise I used to be you until you drove me out of your body" The intruder said

Ayano was shocked. The intruder that was in front of her was the demon that has been inside of her for most of her life.

"And you probably wondering how I'm here" The demon asked

Ayano nodded once again.

"Well it turns that ritual did a lot more than just banishing me from your body. It also got rid of all the evil that was inside of you as well. Think of it like this. I'm the dark and you're the light. The evil that you had was strong enough to give me a body. An exact copy of your body" The demon asked

Ayano couldn't believe that this was happening. The demon now has a physical form and that was her body.

"And since you already have the name Ayano I'll have to come up a name for myself" The demon said

The demon then started to think of a name for herself. She smiled again when she thought of the perfect name for herself.

"From now on I will be called Aino" Aino said

Aino looked down at Ayano and gave her a sinister smile. Ayano felt a chill go down her spine. She did not like the look that Aino was giving her.

"And now I'm off to kill Osana" Aino said

Ayano's eyes went wide with shock when she heard what Aino was planning. She shook her head furiously. She tried to talk but her gag prevented her from uttering a single word. She looked at the demon with tears in her eyes. She was begging her not to do it. But Ayano knew that she wouldn't listen to her. She knew because this was the person that she used to be.

"The only person that senpai belongs to is me" Aino said

Aino left and Ayano was left to struggle in her bonds. The roped wouldn't budge no matter how much she struggled. Ayano hoped that Osana will be okay.

MEANWHILE AT OSANA'S HOUSE

Osana was asleep in her bed when she heard something break. She woke up and looked around. She saw a figure standing over her. Osana recognized that the figure belonged to Ayano. Osana was pissed off that she would break her window just to enter her house.

"What the hell are doing?!" Osana yelled

Osana had no idea that Ayano in front of her was Aino. Aino produced a knife and Osana's eyes went wide. She managed to get out of her bed just in time to avoid being slashed by the knife. Osana couldn't believe this. Ayano just tried to kill her. She thought that Ayano had become a better person after the demon was forced out of her body. Osana didn't have time to think because Aino was coming at her again. Osana managed to avoid it again and took this time to run out of the house. She was running down the street in her pajamas.

Osana came to the assumption that the demon had repossessed Ayano's body and reverted her back to the person she was before. Osana looked behind her and saw that she was nowhere in sight. Osana looked around to see where she was and saw that she was on the street that Ayano lives on. She decided to hide out in there since there's no way that she would expect her victim to hide in her own house. Osana made it to the house. She saw that the front door was open. Osana found this strange but she entered the house and looked around for a hiding place. She saw that this house has a basement.

Osana was happy because the basement was the perfect hiding place for her to hide. Osana started to descend the stairs. Osana then started to hear some muffled screams coming from the basement. Osana went towards the muffled screams and was shocked to see that Ayano was there.

"Ayano?" Osana asked

Ayano looked towards Osana and saw that she was okay. Ayano was relieved that she was okay. This didn't make any sense to Osana at all. Ayano was just at her house. How could she have gotten back here before she did and managed to tie herself? Osana decided to hear her talk. She approached her with caution and untied the gag from Ayano's mouth so she could speak.

"Ayano! Thank god you're okay!" Ayano said with teary eyes

"Weren't just at my house trying to kill me?" Osana asked

Ayano shook her head and explained to Osana what was going on. When Ayano was done with her explanation Osana was shocked. Not only did that demon come back but it took on the form of Ayano and has all the evil that the original Ayano used to have. Osana was convince that the Ayano in front of her was the real one. Osana untied her and as soon as Ayano was free she hugged Osana and thanked her for helping her.

"Thanks Osana" Ayano said

"G-get off me, Baka!" Osana said

Ayano let go and told Osana that it probably wasn't safe here and suggested that they should go somewhere else before Aino comes back. Osana agreed and the two girls left the house. Unfortunately Aino was right in front of the door. Both of them froze. The demon was right in front of them giving them an evil smile.

"So this is where you ran off to Osana" Aino said

Aino noticed that Ayano was also free from her bounds.

"And I see that you freed her as well" Aino said

"What do you want?" Osana asked

"I want you dead Osana" Aino said

"What?! Why?!" Osana said

"I don't need to explain that to you" Aino said

Osana looked at Ayano, hoping that she would have an idea why Aino was targeting her. Ayano saw Osana looking at her with a desperate look.

"Do you have any idea why she wants me dead?" Osana asked

"Back then I was only obsessed with senpai because he made feel emotions for the first time. It's possible that Aino is obsessed with him just like how I used to be" Ayano said

"That makes sense. You two were originally one person at the beginning" Osana said

"Just one more question" Osana said

"Fine I'll humor you" Aino said

"What's gonna happen to Ayano?" Osana asked

"My original plan was to frame her and have her sent to jail but after seeing her with you it looks like she's a threat to senpai as well. So I'll just kill her. She'll be killed right after I'm done with you Osana" Aino said

Ayano was scared and Osana knew it. They needed to think of a way to escape before it was too late for them. Osana got an idea. They needed to go to the school. Osana grabbed Ayano's wrist and led her down the street.

"Osana where are we going?" Ayano asked

"We're going to the school" Osana said

"The school?" Ayano asked

"We can find a hiding spot in there" Osana said

"But the gates will be closed" Ayano said

"If I was by myself then this option would've been impossible for me by we can enter the school since you're with me" Osana said

Ayano looked behind her and saw that Aino was approaching them rather quickly.

"We need to go faster Aino's ganging on us!" Ayano said

Osana cursed and picked up the paste. Ayano did the same thing too. They were able to make it to the school and they stopped at the brick wall. Osana got on all fours and told Ayano to climb on top of her.

"Get on my back and climb the wall and as soon as you're on the wall reach down and try to grab my hand and pull me up" Osana said

Ayano nodded and got on Osana's and managed to climb the wall. She reached down and grabbed Osana and started to pull her up. Osana looked back and saw Aino approaching at a quick pace. Ayano managed to pull her up all the way before Aino had the chance to attack her. Both girls jumped down on the other side. They were now on school property and more importantly, safe from Aino.

"You win this time but this is far from over" Aino said

Aino left and Ayano was crying because she had never been so scared in her entire life. Osana embraced her to comfort her. Both girls went into the shower room to sleep since all the other rooms were locked up. They embraced each other and fell asleep.


	5. Ayano being harassed

Osana woke up and looked around and realized that she wasn't in her room.

"Where am I?" Osana asked

Osana felt something holding her arm. She looked down and saw that it was Ayano, who was still asleep.

"Ayano? What is she doing here?" Osana asked

Osana looked around once more and realized that they were in the school's washroom. Osana tried think about what happened last night. She remembered what happened and started to tremble.

"We were attacked last night by that demon that was inside Ayano for so long. But how did that demon take Ayano's form? Even if you were inside someone's body for a long time there's no way that they should be able to take on their form. Then again this is a demon we're talking about" Osana said

Osana heard some groaning and looked to see Ayano waking up. She looked up to see Osana there. She looked and saw that she was holding her. Ayano let go much to Osana's dismay.

" _Why did she let go? It felt nice to have her hold on to me. Wait! What am I saying?!"_ Osana thought

"Osana" Ayano said

Osana was brought back to reality when she heard Ayano's voice. She looked over to Ayano.

"Where are we?" Ayano asked

"We're in the washroom at the school. We were attacked by the demon that was inside you for so long and we ran all the way here for safety" Osana said

Ayano remembered now. She was tied up in her own basement last night and the demon, now named Aino, went after Osana.

"I remember now. She was scary. Was I really like that?" Ayano asked

"You were but you're better person now" Osana said

"You really think so?" Ayano asked

"I know so" Osana said

Osana got to her feet and extended her hand towards Ayano. She took it and helped her up. The two girls were still in their pajamas and they couldn't exactly go home looking like this. They couldn't go to class ether since their school uniforms were back at their houses. School was the last thing on their mind right now. They were just attacked by a demon.

"We need to get rid of that demon" Osana said

"Surely that demon will leave us alone at some point" Ayano said

"I don't think that will happen" Osana said

"Why do you think that?" Ayano asked

"Think about it. Aino used to be a part of you and now she has the negative emotions that you had. Which means she's obsessed with Taro and is willing to kill anyone who gets in her way. She wanted to kill me because she know that Taro and I are close. She wants to kill you because she doesn't want her host to be around any longer. As soon as she kills you she will call herself Ayano Aishi" Osana said

Ayano looked down and realized that Osana was right. She used to that person and now she was after them both. Ayano wanted to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"Osana" Ayano said

"What is it, Ayano?" Osana asked

"Maybe I should reabsorb that demon" Ayano said

"What?!" Osana asked in shock

"And as soon as I do I want you to kill me" Ayano said

Ayano felt her shoulders being grabbed by Osana. She winced at the tight grip she had on her shoulders.

"Don't even think about going through with that" Osana said

"But–"Ayano said before she was interrupted

"NO! I won't let you go through something like that!" Osana said

"What else can we do?" Ayano asked

"We'll think of something. But I don't want to sacrifice you just to get rid of a demon" Osana said

Ayano couldn't argue with Osana since she really let out her feelings towards her idea. Osana rarely lets out her feelings and if she was doing this then she must be really special to Osana. Ayano started to giggle and Osana looked at her with a confused look on her face.

" _She has a cute giggle. Wait! What am I thinking?!"_ Osana thought

"What's so funny?" Osana asked

"You must really care about me if you object to that idea" Ayano said

Osana blushed and tried to deny it.

"Who would care about you? Seriously you're always so clingy and shy" Osana said

Ayano just smiled. She knew that Ayano had her own way of showing how much she cared about her. The girls knew that the lockers had some gym uniforms so they changed into their gym clothes and put their pajamas in the locker. They went back to their homes and got their uniforms and came back to the school dressed in their school uniforms.

Ayano was by herself and she was walking around the school to pas time before class starts. Ayano started to think about Aino. The demon now had all of her strengths. Ayano felt like she was being watched so she turned around to see if she was being followed. When she saw that no one was there she continued her walk. She decided to go towards the center of the school where the fountain was. She saw Osana talking to Taro. She felt a pain in her chest. Osana was talking to him instead of her. Ayano realized what she was thinking about and shook her head.

"No, I'm not that kind of person anymore" Ayano said

Ayano decided to go to her class and wait for class to start. When she was half way to her class she felt like she was being watched again. She looked back and saw that no one was there.

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched?" Ayano asked herself

As soon as Ayano turned back around she felt herself being grabbed and dragged to the bathroom. Ayano tried to squirm out of her captor's grasp but the hold on her was too strong. Then she felt something metal being pressed against her neck and that's when she froze in fear.

"So you're my target huh?" The voice asked

Ayano was too scared to move. Her life was being threatened by an unknown assailant.

"Is that you Aino?" Ayano asked

"Aino? I'm not Aino" The voice said

Now that Ayano was really thinking about it, the person who was holding her had a different voice.

"Then who are you?" Ayano asked

"My name is Nemesis, I'm an assassin and I've been assigned to kill you" Nemesis said

"Why?" Ayano asked

"Because someone claims that you're a danger to the students at the school and I was hired to take you out" Nemesis said

"By who?" Ayano asked

"I don't have to tell you the identity of my client" Nemesis said

The sharp tool was even closer to her neck and Ayano was now shedding some tears. She was going to die and she didn't want to die. She wanted to live her life with the new emotions that she was feeling.

"Good bye Ayano Aishi" Nemesis said

Ayano closed her eyes and waited for her end. All of a sudden it felt like she was tackled to the ground. Ayano looked up and saw that Osana was on top of Nemesis. She didn't last long thought because Nemesis pushed her off.

Osana ran over to Ayano and had her arms. She was being Ayano's human shield.

"Move it" Nemesis said

"I won't let you kill her" Osana said

"She's a danger to the entire school and the only way to save the school is for Ayano Aishi to die" Nemesis said

Nemesis brought out a knife and pointed at Osana.

"And if you want to get my way then you will die too" Nemesis said

Osana stood her ground and continued to defend Ayano against the assassin.

"If you want to defend her that much then I have no choice but to let her go" Nemesis said

"Huh?" Osana said

"If I kill you then that will raise suspicion in the school. I'll let you go for today" Nemesis said

Nemesis left the bathroom and disappeared down the hallway. Osana kneeled down and checked Ayano to see if she was okay.

"Ayano, are you okay?" Osana said

Ayano hugged Osana and cried. Osana was able to save her at the minute. Osana comforted her as she cried.

After school was over Ayano was about to check out the other clubs that were in the school. She was stopped by a girl.

"Hold it!" The girl said

Ayano turned around and saw a girl that has fair skin, light gray eyes, and long silver hair, down to her thighs with 'v' shaped bangs. She wears the default female school uniform, with black stockings, gloves and a choker with red stitching and bows. She wears the "Red Armband of Leadership" with Japanese text on it.

The girl was in front of her and staring down at her. Ayano was starting to get nervous. The way this girl was staring at her was making her uncomfortable.

"Y-yes?" Ayano asked

"There have been some strange things going on here and you're the prime suspect" The girl said

"Wait who are you?" Ayano asked

"I'm Megami Saikou, the student council president and my job is to keep this school in order and you're ruining it" Megami said

"Who gave you that idea?" Ayano asked

"I did, of course" A voice said

Ayano looked behind her and was surprised to see who it was. It was Info-chan.

"Info-chan?" Ayano said

Info-chan smirked at her. Ayano didn't like the way she was smiling at her. Was Info-chan was getting revenge on her for terminating her contract with her.

"Ayano, you're really in trouble and I'm helping the Megami out. You can't escape from your guilt" Info-chan

The two girls kept harassing her for answers and Ayano was at her breaking point. That was when she was saved again.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" A voice yelled

They all turned to the direction where the loud voice came from. It was Osana and she was standing in front of Ayano for the second time today.

"Osana Najimi, I suggest that you move before you get in trouble" Megami said

"This has nothing to do with you" Info-chan said

"I heard what you were saying to her and Ayano has no involvement with the strange things that have been happening" Osana said

"That's not true because she was seen whenever a strange occurrence happens" Megami said

"Do you have any proof that she was involved?" Osana asked

"My words alone are proof enough" Megami said

"Megami knows everything that goes on in this school" Info-chan said

"You need physical proof and if you can't provide that then you have no right harass her like this" Osana said

"Very well, I will find my proof and when I do I will come back for her. Let's go Info-chan" Megami said

"Yes, Ms. President" Info-chan said

Osana turned around and asked if Ayano was okay.

"Are you ok?" Osana asked

"I'm fine, thank you" Ayano said

Ayano went off on her own and was about to exit the school but she was approached by a man in a trench coat and hat.

"Excuse me" The man said

"Y-yes?" Ayano said

"You're Ayano Aishi aren't you?" The man said

Ayano felt a chill go down her spine. Somehow this man knew her name.

"How do you know my name?" Ayano asked

"I'm journalist and I've been investigating strange things that have been happening and you're the main suspect" The journalist said

Ayano went pale. She was harassed by the student council president and Info-chan. Now she was being harassed by a journalist.

"I need to ask you some questions and you better tell me the truth" The journalist said

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice called out

Ayano turned around and saw that it was Osana. She was standing in front of Ayano and was defending her for the third time today.

"If you have any proof that she was involved then show us now. If you don't then leave her alone" Osana said

"This doesn't involve you young lady" The journalist said

"I'm her friend and anything that involves her also involves me" Osana said

"Looks like I'll to drop by another time" The journalist said

When the journalist was gone Osana turned to Ayano and asked her if she was okay.

"Are you okay?" Osana asked

"I'm fine thanks" Ayano said

"I don't think you should be alone tonight so I'm inviting you over to my place" Osana said

"You don't have to do that" Ayano said

"I don't want to hear it. I've already made up my mind" Osana said

Ayano didn't argue since Osana would probably refuse to listen anyway. When they made it back to her place Ayano looked around and saw that Osana's house was similar to hers. When the two girls were in some pajamas they were in Osana's room. Ayano decided to thank Osana for saving her today.

"Thanks Osana" Ayano said

"Hmm? Thank for what?" Osana asked

"You saved me three times today and you defended me when I couldn't even defend myself" Ayano said

Osana blushed and started to make excuses on why she did what she did.

"I only did it because they were picking someone who was weaker than them. Since you're weak and I'm strong I had no choice but to defend you that's why I did it" Osana said

Ayano just smiled when Osana said that. This was Osana's way of telling her that she was happy to do it. Osana decided to ask her what was going today.

"Why were you being harassed so much today?" Osana asked

"I used to do to some shady things before the demon was extracted and I'm not proud of the things that I had to do" Ayano said

"The red head with glasses seemed to be familiar with you" Osana said

"Her name is Info-chan and she seems to know everything that goes on in the school. We were partners at one point" Ayano said

"What work did you do?" Osana asked

Ayano looked down and had a look of guilt on her face. Osana could tell that this was before they got to know each other.

"I should warn you about Info-chan" Ayano said

"Huh?" Osana asked

"You need to stay away from her" Ayano said

"Why?" Osana asked

"She wants you dead" Ayano said

Osana was shocked to hear this.

"She wants me dead? Why does she want me dead?" Osana asked

"I honestly don't know. The day we met she told me that she wanted you dead. She didn't tell me the reason why though" Ayano said

"And you used to work for her?" Osana asked

"Yes, but if I wanted any type of help from her I would have to pay her" Ayano said

"What kind partnership is that?" Osana said

"It wasn't money that she wanted it was pictures" Ayano said

"What kind of pictures?" Osana said

Ayano looked down once more and Osana noticed that she went bright red. Ayano mumbled her answer but Osana didn't hear what she said.

"What?" Osana said

"She wanted panty shot pictures" Ayano said

This time it was Osana's turn to blush.

"PANTY SHOTS? WHAT DOES THAT PERVERT WANT WITH PHOTOS OF PANTIES?" Osana asked

"I don't know" Ayano said

The girls decided to stop talking for the night and went to bed. Hopefully everything would be okay from now on.


	6. The date

Osana asked Ayano out on a date the other day and to her surprise she actually said yes. She had to resist the urge to jump up and down in excitement. Osana was now heading over towards Osana's house.

To say that Osana was nervous would be an understatement. She felt like her face going bright red as she stands in front of Ayano's door. She rang the doorbell. While she waited for Ayano to answer the door she looked at herself to see if she looked presentable.

Osana was wearing a pink sleeveless tank top and under the tank top was a black shirt with sleeves but the her bare shoulders were visible. She was wearing blue jean short shorts. She was wearing long socks that went up to her thighs. The socks had red and white stripes on them. Her hair was not in its usual twin tail style instead it was in a low ponytail and it was hanging over her right shoulder. What was holding the ponytail in place was a pink scrunchie. She was also wearing a headband with a white cat that was smiling on one end of the headband. She was wearing a pink choker. She also wearing red Mary Jane shoes.

Osana heard the door open and looked to see that it was Ayano. She looked the clothes that Ayano was wearing. She was wearing a white sleeveless tank top that showed her belly and she was wearing a black skirt. She was wearing black socks that went up to her thighs. She was also wearing black Mary Jane shoes. Her hair was also in a high ponytail.

For the past couple of months before they even met Ayano made the decision to let her hair grow out so she could attract Taro's attention. But since she was now attracted to Osana she was about to have her hair cut but Osana said that she liked Ayano's hair the way it was.

Osana was blushing at Ayano's appearance. Ayano looked adorable in the outfit that she was wearing. She also noticed that Ayano's face was just as red as hers and that made her look even cuter.

"Hi Osana, are you ready?" Ayano asked

"O-of course! I'm always ready" Osana said

The first place they decided to go to was an ice cream place. Osana ordered strawberry flavored ice cream while Ayano ordered chocolate flavored ice cream. Both girls ordered their favorite flavor of ice cream. While they were eating their ice cream Osana noticed that Ayano had a troubled look on her face.

"What's Ayano?" Osana asked

Ayano looked up and tried to hide the troubled look but it was too late because Osana already saw that trouble look on her face.

"It's n-nothing" Ayano said

"Come on I know something's bothering you. Just tell me so you can get off your mind. It's not like I'm worried about you or anything I just don't want you to be distracted during our date, that's all" Osana said

Ayano already knew that Osana wanted to help her. So she decided to tell her what has been bothering her ever since Osana had asked her out.

"I'm afraid" Ayano said

"What are you afraid of?" Osana asked

"I'm afraid of Aino" Ayano said

Osana remembered Aino very well. The demon that used to be inside Ayano was now in the real world and the fact that the demon looks exactly like Ayano made thing even worse. Ayano would take the blame for any bad deeds that Aino would do since the two of them looked exactly alike. Osana was actually able to tell the two of them apart because Ayano's hair was a little longer than Aino's hair. Ayano's hair also had more shine while Aino's hair looked dull. Everyone unfortunately couldn't tell the two of them apart.

Ayano asked Osana to come with her to meet Taro because she was afraid that she wouldn't have the courage to talk to him without her. Osana was confused but she agreed to Ayano's request. They met up with Taro and Ayano confessed what she almost did to the other students. Taro almost left in anger but Osana stopped him and explained to him what was going on with her. Taro was shocked to hear that but he accepted Ayano for the way she was now. Now the only people who could tell both Ayano and Aino apart was Taro and Osana.

"Don't worry about Aino" Osana said

"I can't help but think about her. I'm afraid that she'll be out to try and kill me. If I'm dead then she can have Taro-senpai all to herself" Ayano said

"Ayano listen to me" Osana said

Ayano looked at Osana and listened to what she had to say.

"Do you still care about Taro?" Osana said

"Yes, I do but not in the same way like I did before" Ayano said

"Well, it's our jobs as his friends to protect him from that demon. As long as we're around that demon won't stand a chance" Osana said

Ayano started to believe that Osana was right.

"Y-you're right, thanks Osana I feel better now" Ayano said

Osana blushed and tried to tell the reason why she tried to put her at ease.

"I only did for my sake" Osana said

Ayano just smiled. She knew that Osana really did it for her and not for herself.

The girls spent some time in the mall looking at swimsuits and other clothes. They decided to end the day with a dinner at a restaurant. Osana noticed that Ayano once again looked troubled and just like she did earlier today she was willing to listen to her troubles.

"What wrong this time Ayano?" Osana said

Ayano looked at Osana and she knew that hiding anything from her was pointless.

"Well, it's my mom" Ayano said

"Your mom?" Osana asked

"I recently overheard a conversation that she had with my dad the other day" Ayano said

 _{Flashback}_

 _Ayano was headed towards the kitchen to make something to eat when she heard her mom and dad having a conversation in the kitchen._

" _Ayano's been acting different lately, have you noticed that darling?" Mom asked_

" _I have and I'm glad. She actually looks happy. Although she's shy but she looks happy. She's been pretending to be happy most of her life" Dad said_

 _Ayano was shocked when she heard what her dad just said. She thought that she fooled him with her acting but somehow he knew that she had been pretending the entire time._

" _Well I wondered what happened to the demon that was inside of her" Mom said_

 _Ayano couldn't believe what she heard. Her mother knew that a demon had been inside of her the entire time. Ayano felt hurt that her parents would hide something like this from her._

" _I'm glad the demon is gone. Now Ayano can live a normal happy life now" Dad said_

" _Don't say that darling. Don't you think she was better off with the demon inside of her?" Mom asked_

" _No, not at all" Dad answered_

" _Well that's too bad" Mom said_

" _Why is that?" Dad said_

" _Well I was in the occult club and I learned about demons and I made the decision to have one possess me. It was the best thing that ever happened to me and then I had the demon go inside of Ayano" Mom said_

 _Ayano's eyes went wide when she heard what her mother had just revealed. So it was because of her that she didn't have any emotions at all when she was a kid._

" _And I wanted the demon to extracted but you were against and you threatened to not only end my life but your life as well and I had no choice but to agree to let Ayano to remain the way she was" Dad said_

" _The demon actually contacted me and told me that she had been forced out of Ayano's body and now she goes by the name Aino" Mom said_

" _That's why I'm so relieved" Dad said_

 _{End of flashback}_

When Ayano was done explaining the situation Osana wasn't able to utter a single word. She was shocked beyond belief that a mother would do that to her own daughter. Osana wanted to give that woman a piece of her mind but she knew that if she did that then she would die since that woman was the grown up version of Ayano's dark side.

"Ayano, maybe it would better of you moved in with me" Osana said

"You think so?" Ayano asked

"Think about it. She might try to have another demon possess and personally I prefer the way you are right now" Osana said

"Maybe you're right, thanks for inviting me to stay with you" Ayano said

"It's not like I did it because I'm worried about you or anything" Osana said

The two girls were sharing a plate of spaghetti and somehow the two of them were sucking in the same pasta string and they ended up kissing each other. The both of them separated from each other and blushed. Both girls went back to Osana's place went to sleep.


	7. A trap

Ayano was helping Taro study since an exam was coming up. She was not as obsessed with him as she was before. She was still a little obsessed with him but not to the point where she would be willing kill someone that went near him. She didn't really care if he found someone else to love. She just wanted her friendship with him to stay. Osana showed later and all three of them would be study together.

The three of them were always together in school. They were the perfect trio. When it was time for them to separate they would say their goodbyes to each other.

"Thanks for the help, Ayano. I think I'll be able to pass the exam thanks to your help" Taro said

"D-don't worry about it. If you try your best then you should be fine" Ayano said

"Just be grateful that we were willing use our time to help you out with your studies" Osana said

"I do appreciate it. I appreciate your help too, Osana" Taro said

Osana blushed. She no longer had feelings for Taro but she would still feel embarrassed when Taro complimented her.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I only helped because I didn't want you to fail!" Osana said

Ayano and Taro laughed. It was always funny whenever Osana tried to deny the fact that she really cared about her friends.

The three of them separated. Ayano slept well but what she didn't know was that Osana and Taro wouldn't be at school the next day.

The day of the exam came and all three of them managed to pass with high marks. Out of the three of them, Ayano was the one with highest score. Osana came in second and Taro was last.

What Ayano didn't know was that her two friends wouldn't show up to school the next day. She also didn't about the events that were about to occur.

Ayano was walking to school alone. It felt very weird to walk to school alone since she would be with ether Taro and Osana on the way to school. When she made it she saw that they weren't there yet. She looked around the school and couldn't find them anywhere. She guessed that they weren't here yet.

Ayano decided to wait in the courtyard for them to show up. There was still no sign of them after she waited for 30 minutes. She was starting to get worried.

"Where are they? They should've been here by now. I hope their okay" Ayano said

Ayano decided to text them to see if they were okay. She didn't get a response from either of them. She was hoping that they were okay. Maybe they were just sick and couldn't contact her.

Ayano went home after school and changed out of her uniform and into something more casual. She was now wearing a red frilly shirt and a black skirt. The length of the skirt stopped above her knees.

Ayano was still trying to get into contact with Taro and Osana but no luck. She tried calling them but they didn't answer. She was about to go to their places to check on them. Her train of thought was interrupted when her phone rang. She quickly grabbed it to see who it was. She was hoping it would be Taro or Osana. But to her misfortune it was Info. Why was Info calling her? She broke off her contract with her months ago.

Ayano canceled the call and put on some white shoes along with some thigh high socks. She was going to go over to Osana's house first since she was closer. When she made it to the house she saw that the front door was open. Ayano knew that something was off. There was no way that Osana would leave her door unlocked.

She entered the house and looked around the house. Everything looked normal. She tried to call out to her.

"OSANA! OSANA! IT'S AYANO!" Ayano shouted

When there was no answer Ayano decided to check the whole house to see if she would find her anywhere. She checked Osana's room last. Osana wasn't in her room ether. The house was completely empty.

"Where could she be?" Ayano asked

Ayano decided to go to Taro's place next. The door front door was also open. She searched around and even called out to Taro but no luck. The house was empty.

Ayano was now sitting on a bench in a nearby park. She was shedding some tears because she was really worried about her friends. She was so worried that something bad had happened to them. She was hoping that the only reason that they weren't at school today was because they were sick. That's what she was hoping but that wasn't the case.

"Taro, Osana, where are you?" Ayano asked herself

Ayano felt her phone ring again and looked to see who it was. To her displeasure it was Info again. She ignored the call again. That was when she got a text from Info. What she read left her in shock.

" _If you want to see Osana and Taro again then I suggest that you answer my phone calls"_ Info texted

Ayano then called Info and waited for her to pick up. The phone only rang once before it was answered.

"Hello, Ayano" Info said

"Info, if you know where Taro and Osana are then tell me right now" Ayano said

"It'll cost you" Info said

"I'm taking anymore panty shots for you" Ayano said

"Relax that was a joke" Info said

"This isn't funny Info! Tell me where I can find them!" Ayano said

"If you don't give those panty shots then my lips are sealed" Info said

Info hung up and left Ayano in shock. She had to rescue her friends. They were the only friends that she they ever had. She had no choice but to figure out the location of her friends by herself. She didn't want to do anymore favors for Info. Luckily she knew exactly what to do. She needed to trace the call from Info. She knew where her friends were and there was high chance that she was at the location where they were at. Ayano also knew that Info was the one behind the kidnapping. It made sense the more she thought about it

Ayano was able to find the location of Info's phone and she saw that it was coming from a different neighborhood. She knew where Info lived but she also knew that this location was not Info's home. She guessed that it was an abandoned home. She was able to find the location and needed to prepare for the worst because Info might have set a trap for her

Ayano needed to be prepared for the worst. She entered the house and looked around. It was a nice house despite it being abandoned. She had to refrain from shouting the names of her friends. It probably wouldn't matter whether she shouted or not since Info was aware that she was already here.

Ayano checked every room in the house but all of them were empty. The only place she hasn't checked was the attic. She tried the basement first but it was empty. She gulped because she was afraid of what she would find in the attic. Sure it might be empty but she was still feeling nervous.

Ayano went into the attic but it wasn't empty because she heard muffled sounds coming from the attic. When she entered the attic she saw that it was her friends plus three other friends that she had made. Taro and Osana were here. But there were three other girls and one boy here as well.

Ayano recognized the other three. One was Kokona Haruka, the next one was Saki Miyu, the next one was Budo Masuta and the last one was Taro's little sister, Hanako Yamada. All of them were tied and gagged to chairs. What was really suspicious was that all of them still had their school uniforms on and that told her that they were kidnapped before leaving school grounds. At least that's what she suspects about Budo, Saki and Kokona. Ayano suspected that Osana, Taro and Hanako were kidnapped shortly after they got home.

What Ayano didn't understand was how Budo got kidnapped. He was the president of the martial arts club and he had a black belt. How did he get overpowered?

Osana and Taro saw Ayano and were happy to see that she found them. The other ones weren't as happy, in fact they looked scared and mad at the same time.

Ayano ungagged Taro and Osana first. They were able to speak again.

"Ayano, thank goodness you're here" Taro said

"How did you find us?" Osana asked

"Info called me earlier and revealed that she knew where you were at. I assumed that she was with all of you so I traced the call and it led me here" Ayano said

"Nice going" Osana said

That's when the others spoke up.

"Ayano, you better let us go right now" Saki said

"I'll try my best to free all of you" Ayano said

"You better not be messing with us" Kokona said

"Why would I do that?" Ayano asked

"Don't play dumb! You're the one who kidnapped us!" Budo said

Ayano was not expecting to hear that. She doesn't remember doing that.

"No, I didn't" Ayano said

"Don't lie to us you meanie! There's no one else who has black hair that's in ponytail" Hanako said

"What we don't understand is why your mom helped you do this to us" Budo said

Ayano's eyes widened in shock when she heard that her own mother was involved as well.

"Stop it, you guys! Ayano is innocent!" Osana said

"How do you know that?!" Saki asked

"We've been friends for a while and we know her well enough that she wouldn't do something like this" Taro said

"Maybe she was just acting and pretending to be your friend" Hanako said

"We know that she didn't do it just trust us" Osana said

Ayano on the other hand was starting to think about who all was involved with the kidnapping. First was Info and then there was her mother. According to the others, except Osana and Taro, a girl with black hair that was in a ponytail was also involved. That's when it clicked. She knew who the third person was. It was none other than Aino. The demon that used to inside of her. The demon somehow took on a physical form after it was driven out of her body. It took on her appearance since it had been inside of her for years.

"Everyone, stay still and I'll untie all of you" Ayano said

That's when another voice called out to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" The voice said

Ayano froze. She knew who the owner of that voice was. She turned around and saw that it was exactly who she thought it was. It was her own mother.

"Mom" Ayano said

"I'm glad to see that you managed to find this place on your own. You are my daughter after all" Mom said

"Mom, what's the meaning of this? Why are you working with Info and Aino?" Ayano asked

Osana and Taro were shocked to hear that Ayano's own mother was working with Aino. The other four were confused about the name that Ayano mentioned.

"Who's Aino?" Kokona asked

"That would be me?" A new voice said

Aino stepped out of the shadows. They were shocked to see that a girl that looked just like Ayano appeared before them.

"I didn't know Ayano had a twin" Budo said

"That's not her twin" Osana said

"Then it's just someone who like her?" Hanako asked

"Allow me to explain" Aino said

Everyone looked at Aino.

"I'm actually a demon" Aino said

"A demon?!" Kokona said in fear

"Yes, I have been inside Ayano for most of her life. She was the perfect host. But thanks to an exorcism that the occult club performed on her I was driven out of her body. Luckily I was in her for so long that I was able take on a physical form. I took on her physical form. Right now all I want is Taro" Aino said

"I will never become yours, Aino!" Taro said

"Sorry, Taro. But you don't have a choice. Your fate is sealed" Aino said

Aino took a couple steps towards Taro and the young boy was starting to get scared. Luckily for Taro, Ayano stepped in and blocked her way.

"I won't let you hurt him" Ayano said

"Don't worry Ayano, when we join forces again those ugly thoughts will leave your mind" Aino said

"What are you talking about?" Ayano said

"Sweetie, Aino is going to repossess you" Mom said

"What?!" Ayano said

"This demon needs you as much as you need her. I want you and Aino to become one again" Mom said

Ayano was quick to respond to this.

"No, I don't want her" Ayano said

"You don't really mean that. Those new emotions are messing with your head. Once you two become one again, you'll be able to think rationally again" Mom said

"I'm telling you that I don't want her in me. I can finally feel emotions on my own. Don't you understand what will happen if we become one again? I'll turn back to the cold, heartless girl that I once was! I don't want that! I don't want to end up being a killer! Please just let us go!" Ayano said

"You don't understand. This is the fate of our family" Mom said

"She's right, you know" A new voice said

Everyone turned and saw that it was Info. She had the same evil smirk on her face.

"Is that Info?" Osana asked

"That must be her" Taro said

"Are you telling me that you know about my family history?" Ayano asked

"Of course I do. I did a little digging around and saw that your entire family bloodline have been associated with demons" Info said

Ayano was shocked to hear that. She had no idea that her entire family bloodline involved themselves with demons.

"This is the fate of your entire family. But you broke the bond that we had with demons when you allowed yourself to be purified" Aino said

Aino then looked Osana.

"And it's all thanks to that twin tailed banshee. You convinced her to be purified" Aino said

"I don't regret what I did. She became better person. I don't care if your entire family was involved with demons" Osana said

"Once we're reunited the first to die will be you. Everyone else will die after you. I was hoping to capture the student council president as well but she left on another trip" Aino said

"I refuse to join with you again" Ayano said

"You don't have a choice. We're going to reunited whether you want to or not" Aino said

Aino stepped forward and Ayano stepped back. The demon could tell that her host was scared. She could see her knees shaking. Osana couldn't take it anymore and shouted her feelings.

"STOP IT! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT SHE DOESN'T WANT THIS! DON'T FORCE YOUR DAUGHTER TO DO SOMETHING THAT SHE DOESN'T WANT TO DO!" Osana shouted

"This is a family tradition that you'll never understand" Mom said

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S TRADITION! YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR DAUGHTER DOESN'T WANT TO TURN BACK INTO THE PERSON SHE USED TO BE!" Osana shouted

"It doesn't matter if she wants to do this or not. It'll be happening ether way" Mom said

"And I'll make sure she doesn't get away" Info said

Info hit a button on a remote and a cage dropped from the ceiling and landed on Ayano. The girl was trapped.

Everyone else just watched in horror as the demon approached. The one who was affected by this the most was Kokona. She thought her family issues were bad but Ayano's was even worse. They might not be debt but it's messed up in a different way.


	8. A battle of will

Ayano was trapped in a cage that her mother and Aino set up. The demon was getting closer and closer to the ex yandere. Ryoba Aishi, Ayano's mother, saw that her daughter had a look of terror on her face.

"Don't worry sweetie. Everything will be over soon" Ryoba said

Osana was trying all she could to break out of her restraints but no matter how much strength she used the ropes wouldn't even budge.

Aino was now in front of Ayano.

"Please get away from me!" Ayano said

"You don't need to be scared" Aino said

"I don't want us to become one again" Ayano said

"What's the problem with us becoming one again?" Aino asked

"I don't want to be the monster that I used to be" Ayano said

"Don't you realize that both of us will get senpai if we become one again?" Aino said

"What's the point of having the love of your life if you don't love them back?" Ayano asked.

"Hmm?" Aino asked

"The only reason I loved Taro-senpai in the first place was because he made me feel emotion for the first time in my life. I don't think the connection that I had with him was love at all" Ayano said

"Ayano" Taro said

"I was willing to do anything without regret just to get him to notice me. I was even willing to murder other people for him. When I saw him with other girls I was full of anger and jealousy. I was obsessed with him. I almost killed Osana because of my obsession towards him. I would often think that Senpai would be mine he doesn't have choice" Ayano said

"And what's wrong with being obsessed with someone if you love that person?" Aino asked

"If they don't have the same feelings as you then things wouldn't work out" Ayano said

"All you have to do is force them to love you" Aino said

"It doesn't work like that! Both of you need to have a connection. It doesn't work if it's one sided love" Aino said

"That where you're wrong. Look at the life that your mother has lived" Aino said

"My mother didn't live the right life and forced someone to be with her. I almost repeated history. But Osana saved me from myself. I was happy that I could express myself so freely. Being separated from you was the best thing that has ever happened to me" Ayano said

"Well don't worry. Things are about to be much better after we reunite" Aino said

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kokona said

"Hmm?" Aino asked

"I said leave her alone!" Kokona said

"She doesn't have any connection towards you so stay out of this" Aino said

"You're wrong! I do have a connection towards her" Kokona said

"What kind of connection could you have towards my host?" Aino asked

"She's a fellow club member of mine. She's also a special friend of mine" Kokona said

"Yeah! She's my friend too!" Saki said

"I don't know her personally but I would like to think of her as a friend" Budo said

"Ayano is special friend of mine too. I don't want her to be forced to do something that she doesn't want to do" Taro said

"Any friend of my big brother is also a friend of mine" Hanako said

"She one of my best friends and I would do anything for her. Demons like you will never understand how human feel" Osana said

"It doesn't matter if I don't understand how humans feel. I do understand how Ayano feels. We've been together most of her life. Ryoba also understands her because she's her mother who went through the same life" Aino said

Aino then took a good look Ayano.

"The first thing we're doing after we kill everyone is fix your wardrobe" Aino said

Ayano was wearing a short sleeved light blue shirt, a white mini skirt. She was also wearing black stockings with high black fashion boots.

"I like the way I dress" Ayano said

"Don't worry everything will be back to normal soon" Aino said

Aino turned into a cloud of smoke and rushed towards her host. Ayano tried to break out of her cage but she was unsuccessful.

The smoke cover Ayano.

"AYANO! NO!" Osana shouted

Ayano was trying to fight off the dark smoke that was covering her.

"Don't fight it, Ayano. Just let it happen" Info said

"Sweetie. Mommy knows best and I know that this is the best thing for you" Ryoba said

"You're not her mother! You're a monster! You're even more of a monster than she used to be!" Osana said

The cloud of smoke disappeared and Ayano was just standing there.

"Ayano?" Budo asked

"Is she okay?" Saki asked

"Ayano? Are you okay?" Osana asked

"Something's not right" Taro said

Ayano looked at them and they saw the emotionless look on her face.

"No! Ayano!" Osana said

Info hit the remote and raised the cage.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Ryoba asked

"I feel fine" Ayano said

Osana recognized that she was using that emotionless voice that she used when she first talked to her.

Ayano turned and saw that Taro was there.

"Senpai" Ayano said

"Ayano! Snap out of it! I know your still in there!" Taro said

"It's useless little boy. Ayano's back to her old self and now she's gonna get together with you whether you like it or not" Ryoba said

"Sweetie, if you really want to be together with him then you know what to do" Ryoba said

"Big brother!" Hanako said

"I'll deal with you first Osana and then I'll deal with you next, Hanako" Ayano said

Ryoba handed her daughter a knife. Ayano took it and started to walk towards Osana.

Osana was shaking in fear but she tried to put on her brave face.

"Ayano, please! I know you can fight Aino! Please!" Osana said

Ayano just continued to walk towards her with the blank expression on her face. She was now in front of her.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time" Ayano said

"WAKE UP! BAKA!" Osana said

Ayano looked shocked for a minute but she went back to her expressionless face. Osana didn't miss that her face changed for a second.

"I am awake and calling me an idiot will make the pain worse for you" Ayano said

Ayano raised her knife and brought it down towards Osana. The tsundere closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But it never came. Confused she opened her eyes and saw that the knife missed her by at least one foot. She looked at Ayano and saw the confused look she had her on her face.

"Strange. Something must've happened that affected my aim" Ayano said

Ayano tried again and this time Osana decided to keep her eyes open. Ayano missed again.

"What going on?! What's wrong with me?!" Ayano asked

Ayano kept trying to stab Osana but every time she tried she would miss. Her mother was watching with a frown. She knew that something was not right.

"What's going on?" Info asked

"I'm not sure. Something is causing her to miss Osana" Ryoba said

"Could it be possible that she's not used to be back to her old self after being a new person for a couple of months?" Info asked

"I don't think so. "It's something else but I'm not sure what it is" Ryoba said

Hanako was watching with a scared and confused look on her face.

"Big brother, what's going on? How is she missing Osana if she's tied down like that" Hanako asked

"I don't know" Taro said

Taro was wondering what was going on himself. He didn't know what was going on but he had a feeling that another shocking event was about to take place.

Ayano kept missing her stabs.

"Why?! Why?! Why can't I stab you?!" Ayano asked

Ayano then tried to stab the others but she missed them just like she did with Osana. She went back to Osana and tried to stab her again but the same thing happened again.

Ayano then felt a splitting headache. She dropped her knife and held her head like she was in pain. That was when everyone heard the familiar voice of the Ayano that they all know and love.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Ayano said

"That's impossible! Ayano shouldn't be able to fight off a demon like this!" Ryoba said

"Is her will that strong?" Info said

"Ayano!" Osana said

Ayano picked up the knife and swung at Osana. This time she hit something. Ayano managed to slice the ropes that kept Osana restrained.

Osana was free and saw that her best friend was struggling to keep Aino under control.

"Osana, you have to kill me" Ayano said

Osana was shocked to hear what Ayano had just requested her to do.

"What?! I can't do that!" Osana said

"You have to! Please! I can't hold her off for much longer!" Ayano said

Ayano's voice changed and now it sounded like Aino's voice.

"You stupid girl! Stop resisting!" Aino said

"Osana, please!" Ayano begged.

"Forget it! I'm not killing you!" Osana said

"But is you don't do it then I'll become a monster again" Ayano said

Osana knew that another exorcism wouldn't work because there was no one here that could perform it. She guessed that the only other way to kick Aino out of Ayano's body was to be embraced or kissed by someone that she really likes or truly loves.

Osana blushed. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this. She grabbed Ayano's face and said something to her.

"I love you, baka!" Osana said

Osana then kissed Ayano on the lips. Ayano's eyes went wide in shock. She wasn't expecting to be kissed by Osana at all. Everyone else was just as shocked.

The black aura around Ayano left and Aino was back again.

"How could this be? To think that she could have a strong enough will to fight me off" Aino said

"We need to escape" Info said

"Agreed" Ryoba said

The three villains made their getaway. Osana separated from her and saw that Ayano was back to herself again.

"Ayano?" Osana asked

Ayano was blushing.

"I didn't think you would actually kiss me" Ayano said

"I-I only did that to get rid of Aino" Osana said

"I thought I heard you say I love you" Ayano said

"You have a crazy imagination, Ayano" Osana said

Ayano and Osana then let everyone go. All of them then congratulated Osana on her confession. She tried to deny it but she was secretly grateful. Everyone then exited the building and went home. They decided to keep this to themselves since they had no proof that their story is true.


End file.
